Tutorial
__TOC__ Welcome Screen File Here you can create a new project, open a existing one or use our shortcut "Recent Files" to open a previously opened project. Edit Clicking here opens the library editor window. Tools Exit Expert Flux Store Make money with expert flux store. Sell your creations for end users or companies. Creating a New Project When you click in "File->New", to create a new project, the above screen is displayed. In this Screen you can give a name to your project, select if it will start with the default components and more important you can choose if it will contain libraries from others projects that you already created. Obs: By default a new project is created at: My Documents\Expert Flux\YourProject , if you want to change that location you have to copy the entire YourProject folder to the new location. Inside this directory you will find a folder named "EFluxHistory" .Every time you save a file Expert Flux will make a copy of the original file in this folder. if you want to revert to an earlier version of your project just copy a file from here to YourProject folder. If you already opened a file: The "File" button will have more options as you can see in the picture above. You can now choose to save and save with different name and location then the default of the program, you can close your project and click in "Integrity Check" to make a validation of your project. This validation is already made when you open a project, but it can be done manually at any time using this option. Interface Object Selection Here you can select the different object types that exists in the library. There is 13 object types: Flux Objects - these objects control the process flux: Room - This is the heart of Expert Flux. Here you´ll be able to detail your flux and define what will your software do. Form - these objects will represent what information your users will see when they run your software. Data Objects - These objects define what kind of data will be processed by Expert Flux: UI - Unity of Information - This is the basic building object and represents ONE AND ONLY ONE piece of data. UD - Unity of Data - you can group any UI or another UD into a UD. These groups are used to simplify and organize your data. Table - These objects represent a physical table in the database. Niche - These are groups of tables, treated as a unique object inside Expert Flux. Database - These objects allow you to connect to one or more databases. Definitions - These are auxiliary objects that will help you build your software: Actors - They represent a person doing a specific role or an automated task. External Reference - These are used to call external objetcs, such as Web Services, Stored Procedures and the like. Info - These are functions that return one value an can be used in expressions. Autoloop - these objects are used inside informations to gather data from more than one row. Business Rules - these objects are used to implement specific validations. See also Qualification Total Deploy - These objects will be used to test and run your software. Object List Here is the list of objects of the same kind selected in pane 1, you can use the filter to search a specific object name and use the + or - icon to open all or close all sub object categories (you can open or close manually each sub categories just clicking in the + or - icon beside of the object name). Selected Object Properties Here you can edit the properties of the selected object. Additional Informations Here informations about the selected object are displayed, double clicking objects here usually selects it. "I am being used by" Means: The selected object is inside this object. "I am in these properties" Means: The selected object is refference by a property (usually in a combo box) of this object ther object has. "History": keeps a history list of the last selected objects that you are currently editing in the library. New Objects Here you can create new objects. Edit Pane Here is where you can modify the selected objects and its inner objects. Workspace Here are existent library objects that you drag and drop to edit pane, you can use filter, + , - , icons just like in object list, also you can switch between tabs like Modules, Forms, Rules, etc... to change kind of objects that are displayed. Status Bar Status bar show pertinent information about components/objects, database synchronization, errors among other information.